


Back In The Game

by LadyDuchess, Wolfsbride



Series: Safe House [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, Mission Fic, Older Woman/Younger Man, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/pseuds/LadyDuchess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only a woman could cause such a reaction, Bond thought.  He turned, following Sergio’s line of vision, and his breath caught: M glided toward them. She was a vision, ageless."<br/>M back in the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> This fic is very much a group effort. Persiflage thank you for the beta and ideas throughout!!

MI6

M needed to get in touch with Bond. He had been undercover for nearly six weeks and contact had been infrequent and brief of late. But now she had received new information which completely changed the focus of the assignment, and she needed him to get it as a matter of urgency. As a former double-O agent herself, she understood how sensitive time could be, so there was only one way of salvaging the mission.  

She looked over at Tanner. He looked at her questioningly. “Tanner”, she said firmly, “I need a private jet for a flight to Rome. Bond needs this information as soon as possible.”

“Ma’am? Shouldn’t we send a field agent?”

“We can’t. There is more to this than meets the eye. I cannot afford to divulge some of this information to anyone. I’m afraid that I’ll have to go myself unless we want the mission to be a disastrous failure.”

Tanner just nodded. “Should I book you into the same hotel as Bond?” he enquired.

“Oh, that is of utmost importance,” she said. “If you’ll excuse me now, I’ll go home to pack.”

She would go on her own. Nobody could be allowed to have any idea exactly how explosive the new pieces of information were.

 

Italy

Bond knew that the man he was sharing a drink with was deadly, though you would not think it by looking at him.  Sergio Santos was older, closer to M’s age than Bond’s, well groomed with impeccable manners.  The briefing Bond had received prior to leaving London had detailed the various organizations Sergio was connected to, as well as the brutal acts personally carried out by him. He was a man who always got what he wanted, no matter what the cost. Once he set his eye on something, it was as good as his – Bond had seen this first hand.

It had taken him nearly a month just to get a meeting with Sergio, and this was their third one.  They had arranged to meet in the hotel lounge where Bond was staying for drinks prior to having dinner a block away. Bond was being introduced to a few of Sergio’s associates. A brief glance at his watch told him that it was time for them to leave for the restaurant when suddenly Sergio stopped mid-sentence, his gaze frozen, looking past Bond.

Only a woman could cause such a reaction, Bond thought.  He turned, following Sergio’s line of vision, and his breath caught: M glided toward them. She was a vision, ageless.  She wore a slate gray wrap dress that hugged her curves, elegant but simple. The gentle V showed just enough cleavage to draw attention and Sergio had noticed. So had Bond.

There must have been a new development. He cursed himself for not checking in as he should, blaming himself for causing her to leave the safety of headquarters and join him in the field where potential danger lurked.

She gave him a smile. “I thought I recognized you from across the room.”  She leaned in and kissed his cheek.  Turning quickly to Bond’s associate, she introduced herself: “Hello, I’m Evelyn Fairfax. James and I are old friends.”  She extended her hand and gasped with surprise when her knuckles were kissed. 

“A pleasure.”  Sergio’s thick Italian accent hung in the air.

“A charmer, I see. It must be the company.” She turned her head to look at Bond.

“I didn’t know you were in town,” Bond managed.

“Oh, you know me.  I needed a break, so here I am and what a surprise to see you.”  Her smile was deadly. Bond had never seen her in action in the field and he was very impressed.  “What must a woman do to get a drink?”

Both Bond and Sergio jumped to do her bidding, flagging down a waiter to get her a drink. She ordered champagne. Sergio seemed very taken by her, which worried Bond.

“So how do you know James?” Sergio asked M.

"We're old friends of a sort," she replied.

James chuckled good-naturedly. "More than that, actually", he said, placing a hand on her waist, "even though we don't see each other often enough." He looked up at her dotingly, willing her to play along.

He saw a flicker of shock in her eyes, but she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's right, Mr..."  M noted how Sergio was looking at them.

"Sergio Santos," Sergio completed her sentence.  “I hope you’re up for a bit of competition, James.”  James raised an eyebrow at the remark and pulled M slightly closer.  Directing his gaze at M, Sergio asked, “Is this your first time in Rome?”

“No, I’ve travelled here several times both for business and pleasure.”  This was in fact the truth.  “I enjoy it very much.”

“James, would you mind if Evelyn joined us for dinner? A beautiful woman’s company is always welcome.” Sergio smiled and Bond could have kicked him. Actually, he was already contemplating worse measures.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” M said sweetly.

“It would be no intrusion; I would love to catch up,” Bond said pointedly.

“I would like to freshen up first, if you don’t mind,” she said.

Sergio rubbed his hands. “Good, good.  I have a few phone calls to make.  Don’t be long, business before pleasure.”  The way Sergio was eyeing M, Bond had little doubt he wanted her to be his pleasure.

Bond took the cue, knowing it would give them a chance to speak briefly.

“I’ll see you to your room and run and change my shirt,” he offered.

“All right then.” She looked at him, adopting her role perfectly.

Bond led M from the lounge, keeping his arm wrapped around her, placing his hand firmly on the curve of her hip. It was a bold statement. He was showing everyone who cared to see that they were much more than friends, and M had no choice but to play along. More than a few heads turned watching them depart.

The tension in the lift rose quickly as she glared at him. Once in her room, she unleashed her wrath.  “What the hell was that?” She was furious. “You all but groped me out there!”

“Did you see the way he was looking at you? He was practically fucking you with his eyes. He doesn’t take no for an answer in case you are unaware. He’s dangerous.”

M huffed. “Thank you for letting me know, I wouldn’t have guessed that he was. Obviously it wasn’t me who sent you after him.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. “I was a double-O before you were out of your nappies. I can bloody well take care of myself.”

Bond knew this discussion was far from over but he needed to know why she had come to Rome.  “What’s happened?  There has to be a major development if you came instead of sending someone.”

M walked over to her bag, withdrew a file and handed it to Bond. “The CIA are monitoring his movements as well. They are unaware of our surveillance so you’ll need to be careful. I don’t need this to get sticky; the PM is already breathing down my neck as it is.”

Bond took his time reading over the information carefully. “Shit! No wonder you came!”

Looking at her watch, M stated, “We don’t have much time and you need to change your shirt.  We can discuss the details after dinner.”

“Stay close to me tonight.  He’ll try to get you alone.”  Bond’s voice was firm.

“As I said, I can take care of myself.”

“I won’t let him touch you, M.”

“I’ll do whatever’s necessary.”  Her voice was firm. With that she stalked out into the hall, walking briskly for the lift. The discussion was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bond entered the restaurant, he was irritated but not surprised to see that M was surrounded by a group of men, with Sergio at the head. She was alluring; they were eating out of her hand. Gone was the unyielding commanding officer he knew so well, replaced by a woman, soft, sexy, and secretive.

When M re-entered the hotel lounge, she found herself grateful for the little confrontation with Bond. She knew that she was now flushed and slightly in disarray. True, it was from the passion of anger rather than love, but what Santos didn’t know was more power to her. 

She ordered another drink and then waited patiently. If Santos was like any other male of his type, she was being watched. News of her appearance had probably reached him the instant she crossed through the lounge doors. Sure enough, she had barely finished half her drink before he was at her side. 

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles once more. “All alone? I can see James is too young to know how to treat a lady.”

M smiled. “Oh no. I merely grew impatient with the wait. And they say women take ages to get dressed.” She kept her smile light when she saw how Santos was looking her up and down, taking in what he thought were changes in her appearance due to a love tussle with Bond. She could almost see the very instant he decided that he needed to assert his claim. Men.

As she thought, Santos pulled her away from the bar and tucked the hand he was still holding into the crook of his arm. “It will be a just punishment for keeping a beautiful woman waiting. He can join us on his own.” With that he began to walk them both out of the lounge.

As they walked out of the hotel and down to his car, Santos reached into his jacket and removed his mobile. He punched a few buttons and then held it to his ear. “James, if you’re missing Evelyn, I’ve got her. We’ll meet you there.” He rang off and returned the phone to his jacket. 

M reminded herself it wouldn’t do any good to stab the man on the sidewalk for his smug tone. They needed insight into how far-reaching Santos’ operation truly was. She allowed him to help her into his car and focused on keeping her body relaxed when his right hand settled on her thigh whenever he was not engaged in shifting gears.

*****

When they arrived, the restaurant was empty but for the five men she assumed were associates of Santos and several men who, to anyone else, would have been invisible. She automatically made a note of their positions and possible escape routes before turning her attention back to the group. 

They did not look pleased. She assumed Santos hadn’t bothered to inform them of the change in plans. She wondered how he would smooth the waters.

“Gentlemen, this is Ms. Evelyn Fairfax. She will be my dinner companion for the duration of her stay in Italy.”

The stocky dark haired man with the facial scar scowled. “I thought we were going to talk business. We don’t need a…”

M felt Santos tense beside her. She wondered at the brains of the people working with him. Scarface looked like he had no idea how close he was coming to being a dead man. She stepped into the fray.

Moving forward, M laid a hand on Scarface’s lapel. “Darling, don’t be that way. I’m just here to add a bit of colour to this dull party. Is that a hint of Spain I hear in your voice? I spent some time there a few years ago. It’s a beautiful country.” 

M watched Scarface to see how he would react. She was basically flying blind as prior to this meeting MI6 had had very little information on the people surrounding Santos. She had to rely on the belief that even a mercenary with no loyal ties to his country could still appreciate someone’s genuine pleasure all the same.

The tension stretched for a moment and then broke when Scarface smiled widely causing his scar to twist. “Oh, really? And what places did you see?”

M knew it was a test. “Oh well, I’m a bit of a history enthusiast, so I tried to visit as many of the historical landmarks as I could.” She then launched into a bawdy tale that not only had Scarface reluctantly laughing, but the others giving small smiles. 

She made sure to keep part of her awareness settled on Santos. It wouldn’t do to flirt too much and make the man jealous. One bull-headed male was more than enough.

*****

When Bond entered the restaurant, he was irritated but not surprised to see that M was surrounded by a group of men, with Sergio at the head. She was alluring; they were eating out of her hand. Gone was the unyielding commanding officer he knew so well, replaced by a woman, soft, sexy, and secretive. 

He studied them for a moment before making his presence known. Bond noted that more than one man appeared interested in M’s charms in spite of her age, especially Santos. She exuded confidence and they were hanging onto her every word. 

James joined the group, circling around the men to M’s side, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Sorry I’m late, darling. I couldn’t find my wallet.” The men looked puzzled while Santos appeared annoyed.

“James, these are my business associates, Sanchez, Dubois, Vogel, Jahoski, and Zurlo. Gentlemen, James Bond. I told you about his wish to invest in our new project.” 

The men nodded their greetings. M had also taken note of their names. The names and outward psychical signs seemed to indicate that Spain, Germany, France, the Middle East and Poland were being represented here tonight. She was fairly certain of her conclusions. 

Breaking the ice with Scarface, who she now knew was Sanchez, had put the men at ease. They’d decided she was no threat to them, just a silly woman, and as a result, had given away more information than they were aware of. If she were correct, this was becoming a much bigger issue. Six needed to be updated as soon as possible.

“Why don’t you get better acquainted and discuss a few details while I show Evelyn the lovely view from the balcony?”

Bond touched her arm before she could be ushered away. “Don’t be long.”

He watched as Santos guided M over to the glass doors that led outside to the balcony. He managed to keep his scowl from showing when they started to openly flirt. As long as he could see her he would keep himself in check. 

*****

“What does friends of a sort mean?” Sergio asked when he initially got M alone.

“We’ve been dear friends for years and occasional lovers.”

“And now are you friends or lovers?”

“We haven’t quite decided that yet.”

“I hope for my sake you’re only friends. Tell me, what keeps bringing you back to Italy?”

“My first visit to Italy was work related. I used to be very involved in the fashion industry, but I found I quite enjoyed the culture. I like to explore, don’t get me wrong, I do love history and have visited all the sites several times but I’m just as happy walking the streets of a tiny village.”

Her answer had surprised him. In smaller villages the locals didn’t usually speak English. “Do you speak Italian?”

“Enough to get by. I can order a drink or find the toilet.” They laughed.

“Would you like me to teach you a few phrases?” He looked mischievous. He stepped closer moving to her side so he could speak quietly in her ear. “Repeat after me. Sei cosi seducente.” 

M repeated after him, deliberately fumbling the pronunciation. She actually spoke Italian very well, along with several other languages.

M playfully slapped him on the arm. “I don’t trust you. What does that phrase mean? One of the words sounds remarkably like seduce.”

“You’re very clever; it means you are very seductive.”

Sergio moved in closer. She could feel heat radiating off his body. He spoke again, “Ti desidero disperatamente.”

M heard the door to the balcony open and saw James stalking toward them. She gently stepped away from Sergio.

James did not look happy. Addressing Sergio he remarked, “It looks like you’re trying to steal my girl.”

M gave Bond a sharp look. "A little competition keeps the blood flowing, darling." Sergio looked smug.

****

Dinner was rather non-eventful in terms of business discussions and mission objectives. Even though the group appeared rather taken with Evelyn they seemed ill at ease when discussing business, not wanting to disclose too much information in front of a lady they knew nothing about. Bond took this opportunity to press the point that Evelyn and he were on more intimate terms. He grasped her hand in his while it rested on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. M smiled and gave him a subtle kick in the shin. 

While they stood together talking with Sergio’s associates James kept his arm draped around M’s waist. Once, when he observed Sergio watching them, he gently caressed her backside. He felt her tremble slightly but was soon put in his place when she stepped on his foot with her heel at a point when everybody had their attention turned elsewhere. When she was able to get him alone M pulled him close and heatedly whispered in his ear, “If you want to keep your balls, you will not do that again.” She then returned to the balcony for some fresh air.

****

M was leaning against the railing at the far side of the balcony when she heard the door being closed. Sergio had followed her outside and they were alone.

“Did you enjoy your dinner?”

“Yes, very much, thank you. I just needed some fresh air.” Sergio walked toward her, stopping only when he was in front of her. She was essentially trapped between him and the railing.

“It looks as if you had a disagreement with Mr. Bond.”

“It was nothing serious, I can assure you. A tiny lovers’ spat.” 

Sergio grabbed her left wrist firmly in his hand. “Would he be jealous knowing you are alone with me?” 

“I do what I want and with whom I want.”

“Then why are you with a boy when you could be with a man?”

“James hasn’t been a boy for many years.” 

“Does he even know how to take care of a woman of your class? You are very beautiful. I’ve thought of kissing you all evening,” he paused, reaching up to run a finger along her collar bone, “and you know I always get what I want.” 

“Do you?”

“Yes I do.” With that statement Sergio advanced until he'd pressed M against the rail, making her lean back. He captured her head, holding it in place and kissed her firmly on the mouth, his hands wandered over her back.

It took all of M's skill not to roll her eyes at the obvious display of dominance. She supposed she should be grateful to Bond for keeping her in practice with having to field his amorous flirtations. She knew what was coming next, knew it was her duty. Although it'd been years since she had been on her back for Queen and Country, the art of seduction was one that she had always excelled at. However, unlike some, she didn't relish the thrill of the hunt. Sex was only interesting with someone of her own choosing. 

M squirmed against him. Sergio took this as his triumph of his charms; M was just trying not to geld him. She returned the kiss with equal passion making Sergio moan into her mouth.

From his spot in the restaurant, Bond could see them kissing. Jealousy and anger surged though him. He knew that he must keep himself contained for the mission’s sake but all he could think of was M’s safety. Why had she put herself into this situation? 

Yes, the mission was important, but not more than any other. She had recently thrown herself back into work full force. The long hours she had been putting in at the office had not been missed by many. It had all started after her husband’s death. 

He remembered holding her that night. She had been reserved afterwards, not letting her guard down around anyone. He took another drink and silently contemplated the various ways he could kill Sergio. 

****

“You’ll go for a drive with me.” It was a statement, not a request.

“What about James?”

“Send him back to his room.”

They re-entered the room a few minutes later. James walked over, addressing M in an even, controlled tone. “I’ve been looking for you. Would you like me to see you back to the hotel and to your room? I’m rather tired.”

“I’d like to stay a while longer. We can finish catching up tomorrow. You go on without me.” She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. She noted the look of concern in his eyes. “Oh don’t worry about me, I’m a big girl. Goodnight, James.” 

He had been dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James watched as Santos led M out the restaurant doors and decided to finish his drink while contemplating his next move. The idea of leaving M alone with Santos did not sit well with him but there was little he could do about it.

James watched as Santos led M out the restaurant doors and decided to finish his drink while contemplating his next move.  The idea of leaving M alone with Santos did not sit well with him but there was little he could do about it.  Did she even have a weapon or a phone?  His thoughts were interrupted when the Frenchman, Dubois he thought his name was, walked over to join him. 

“I see your friend left with Santos?  I would be jealous if I were you; he appeared rather interested in her.”

“Evelyn makes her own choices.  I don’t believe any man could tame her.”  James swallowed half his drink thinking the same was true of M.

“So you’re not involved?”

“It’s complicated.”  Dubois got the hint from James’s tone that he didn’t want to discuss Evelyn.

“I see.  How did you get introduced to Santos?”  Dubois was obviously trying to learn more about James before he decided to trust him.

“We met though a mutual associate in London.  He had heard I wanted to expand my enterprise and gave me the contact.  So here I am.”

“What exactly are you bringing to the table?”

“Funds,” James eyed him and took a drink.  “As a large part of my business is transport, I can offer that as well.”

“How much in funds?”

“I’m willing to invest as much as needed as long as my return is profitable, after all that’s the whole point.  Profit.”  Dubois seemed pleased with his answer.

“Have you seen any of the stock we’ve accumulated?”

“No, Santos has kept me on a short leash this past month.  I believe he’s making sure I meet his standards before showing me more.”

“Jahoski and I are going to Florence to inspect a shipment on Tuesday, you should join us.”

After another drink James made his way back to the hotel.  He went straight to M’s room. 

Entering the darkened room he could smell her perfume.  The suit she must have worn on the flight over was draped over the back of the chair.  He needed to concentrate, James turned on his mobile to phone Tanner to report in.  He opened the mini bar, made a drink and then settled on M’s bed to wait.

************

A few hours later found M being held possessively in Sergio's arms. Even in sleep the man seemed determined to hang on to what he felt was rightfully his.  She was sure she would have bruises where Sergio had touched her, especially her wrists.  He had been anything but gentle; he had demanded and taken what he wanted.  However M knew how to play the game.

 

Slowly, patiently, she eased her way out of his clutches and off the bed. Picking up her clothes from where they'd been tossed, she bit back a curse when she saw how badly torn her dress was. Tugging it on, she sighed. At least she was still fairly decent. Her knickers were a lost cause, however, she daren't fumble around in the dark trying to find them. The idiot could keep them. He'd likely view them as a trophy anyway.

 

Carefully, she explored the rooms surrounding Sergio's bedroom, making a mental layout of his villa. She was surprised not to have encountered any guards, but she supposed the man's ego was such that he couldn't imagine anyone daring to cross him in his sanctuary. Having found his study, she slipped inside and was thankful he was still old fashioned enough to keep a written schedule.  Jotting down a few quick notes regarding his upcoming meetings she secured it in her handbag.  Thinking twice she took a sheet of paper and wrote another quick note.  A quiet phone call brought a car to pick her up down the street.

 

Upon entering her room she saw Bond lounging on her bed.

“Did you enjoy your evening?”  His tone spoke volumes.  He stood and walked toward her.

“Don’t, 007. I’m really not in the mood.”  M kicked off her heels and dropped her coat and other outerwear on the table by the door.  “Have you updated Tanner?”

“As soon as I left the restaurant.”

M walked over and poured herself a drink.

“Good.  We need more information on his associates.  This appears much larger than we had first anticipated.” 

M moved to the small table and chair set provided in what she supposed the hotel liked to call a sitting room so they could charge you more money. Placing her bag on the table, she sat down and then began to pull several sheets of paper and a pen from it. Setting a couple of sheets aside, she began to draw quickly on the remaining blanks pages.

After a few minutes, she looked up to see Bond glowering at her. “Oh, do sit down!”

Scowling, Bond approached and moved the remaining chair around next to M so he could see what she was doing. “What’s this?”

“Information that should prove helpful.”

She indicated the sheets she had put to one side. “Those are a list of his meetings for the next few weeks with contact names and locations.”

Then she turned the sheets she’d been drawing on towards Bond. “And this is a layout of his villa. As far as I had time to reconnoiter at any rate. There didn’t seem to be any guards inside, and only four that I saw outside in the brief time before I was ushered indoors. Either Santos is very sure of his hold in this area or he has extra men hidden away.”

M pointed to several spots on her drawings. “If it comes down to an extraction, I would say the weak points are here, here and here. We would just have to plan for the fact that he may have more muscle than we are currently aware of.”

Bond was impressed and a bit surprised though he knew he shouldn’t be. He leaned forward to get a better look at the area sketched out and then recoiled as the smell of cologne hit him. “You reek of him.”  He was being cruel, he knew. 

M glared at Bond. If anyone reeked it was him. She could smell the alcohol oozing from Bond’s skin.

“Oh grow up.  How many times do you think I’ve fucked for Queen and Country?  It’s a part of the job I believe you know very well.”  She saw no reason to enlighten him as to the events of the evening.  He could think what he liked.  She stood to walk away.  “At least when I fuck on a mission there is an objective.”  

“What are you implying?”  His eyes narrowed.

“Ms. Fields, Vesper?  What did you need to gain from them?”

The glare he gave her was pure ice.  He stood and walked out of the room without looking back.

M sighed as she watched Bond stalk away. Oh for the days when she was working solo. She would try to be patient. After all, it was unfamiliar territory for both of them. Bond was much more used to seeing her behind a desk.

M showered swiftly, wanting the comfort of her bed.  The mission had certainly taken a turn. 

When she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a terry cloth robe M was again met with Bond waiting on her.

“No more tonight.  I need to rest.  We’ll discuss things in the morning.” 

“With all respect ma’am, I’m not leaving things like this between us.  I’m worried over your safety.  You should not be in the field considering the importance of your position.”

“I’ve been an agent a lot longer than you.  I can think of at least ten ways of killing someone without leaving a mark, quicker than I can think of the names of the past ten prime ministers.  There will always be someone ready to step into my position.  I’m easily replaced.”

 “Are you trying to be reckless?  I’ll admit you’ve made more progress in four hours than I’ve made in nearly a month.”  He paused.  “Is this all because you miss your husband?” 

M was furious.  She paused, blinked, unable to speak for a moment. Her tone was bitter.  “How dare you even suggest that?  I’m doing my job.”  

“You shouldn’t be in the field.”  He looked her up and down before raising his hand and brushing his fingers over the reddened mark on her neck.  He finally divulged his true thoughts. “I don’t like the idea of him touching you.”  M looked slightly annoyed.

“We don’t know each other’s cues in the field.  You need to stop mothering me.  I’m not one of your usual damsels in distress.”  She paused for a moment.  “Do you coddle Eve like this in the field?”

“I don’t have feelings for Eve.”  He spoke before he thought.

Neither spoke for several seconds, both clearly stunned, their eyes locked. 

James took a step toward her and she didn’t move.  When he was directly in front of her she raised her hand and placed it on his chest.  “James,” she uttered softly. 

His head bent and captured her lips in a deep kiss.  Her body relaxed into his and she tilted her head to the side allowing the kiss to deepen even further.  With his last coherent thought Bond pulled back breaking the kiss and held her close.

M sighed heavily.  She didn’t know what was going through his head and now was certainly not the time to discuss it. 

“I understand you are worried about me.  I do however trust you to do your job and you need to trust me to do mine.”  They stepped apart.

Looking directly into her eyes he whispered, “I do trust you.”

“Good,” she stated firmly.  “Go get some sleep.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bond arrived promptly at 0800 at M’s door.  She opened the door looking perfect, everything in place.  A person wouldn’t know the night she had had.  He was ushered in.

“Good morning, ma’am.  I trust you slept well?”  He took a seat at the table.

“As well as can be expected.  Don’t call me ma’am, Bond.  Not while we’re in the field.” 

Bond nodded.

“I’ve informed Tanner that I’ll be here for the duration of the mission and he is to handle things at headquarters.  I appreciate you updating him last night.”  M sorted through a stack of papers on her bed, selecting what was needed.  “We have new details about a few of the men.”  She joined him at the table and handed him what she had selected.  “Did you have a chance to look over the file and the schedule that I gave you?”

“Yes, the meeting with Dubois on Tuesday I knew about.  I’ll be tagging along to get a tour of one of their facilities.  We should be able to gain some useful information.”

“Where is this facility?”  She looked at the list of meetings Santos had arranged with pen in hand.

“Florence,” Bond answered. 

M tapped the cap of the pen lightly on the table. “I don’t believe Santos will be accompanying you.  He also has a meeting in Naples in the afternoon.  Santos asked if I would be in town a week Friday.  There appears to be a gala of some sort he’s attending.  As long as I stay in his favor I’m sure he’ll ask me to attend.”  M looked Bond in the eye.  “So cut out the possessive act in front of him; we need him interested and not raving jealous.”

James eyed her closely and chose not to comment on her last remark, instead focusing on her safety again.  “Do you have a weapon?”

“I came prepared with a few items.  Q branch has kept me supplied in one form or another over the years.  I fear my Derringer is going to be left in the room for most of this mission though – my bag got searched when we left the restaurant last night.  His security is tight.  I don’t doubt he had requested a background check run on me before we even left for the restaurant.”

Bond eyed her curiously. 

“He’ll find what he needs to,” M added swiftly.  “We’re always prepared.  Now a few key points that we need to iron out.  How long have we known each other and how did we meet?”

“Seven years,” Bond replied instantly. He had obviously given this some thought. “We met through a mutual acquaintance at a charity dinner.  We were seated together during dinner where we found we were attracted to each other.  I asked you to dance and then took you home.”  Bond paused to take a drink and caught a brief flash in M’s eyes.  “You had been widowed for about a year at that time.  We have been close friends since and lovers when it suits us.”   

“Fine.”  M said without hesitation.

Neither of them spoke after that. Somehow, the word “lovers” still rang in the air. Bond eyed her closely, his face an unreadable mask, even though she wondered for a second if she had caught a glimpse of concern in his eyes.

Eventually, Bond rose from the table. “I guess I should leave,” he said. “It wouldn’t do if Santos’s spies saw me lingering in here too long. As you said, we wouldn’t want him raving jealous.” Those last words were spoken somewhat sharply and M sighed softly as she watched his retreating form.

~~~

M watched Santos lean against his car as he waited for his contact to show up. She brushed a lock of her fake hair out of her face and pulled her hat a little further down over her brow. She’d dressed down today, specifically to avoid detection. Gone was the head of MI6; she could be anyone’s little old grandmother. A grandma with a penchant for trendy little gadgets.

She was carrying a buttonhole camera provided by Q division. She was also in possession of a tiny voice amplifier and recorder that was more powerful than any full-sized model currently on the market. However, technology wasn’t the only thing she was packing today.

She’d brought along something a little heavier than her Derringer since she didn’t have to worry about secrecy and several of her knives. Her lips twitched as she recalled what a bitch it’d been to constantly have to get them through customs whenever she’d been sent off on a job. Being in charge did have its perks.

Calling herself back to the task at hand, M sincerely hoped that Bond was not fucking up his part of the job. It had taken the better part of an hour to convince him that she was quite capable of carrying out surveillance on Santos during the first meeting on their borrowed list while he worked the other end of the equation by spying on his new acquaintances.  The fact that her argument had consisted mainly of quipping that she was sure she could convince Santos to keep her alive for other things – rather than immediately shooting her in the head as he would do to Bond – had not helped her case. In the end, she’d had to make it a very firm order before he would leave her hotel room so she could prepare.

M took another methodical look around her, checking her vulnerable spots and escape routes. Although the meet up was being held in a run-down warehouse lot, the power of the camera and amplifier was such that she hadn’t needed to get too close; however, one could never be too careful. She’d seen many promising agents felled by complacency over the course of her career. 

When a black van drove up and parked, and the contact, one Ahmed Zorlu, exited, M activated the recorder and started taking pictures. It became obvious that Santos was dealing in more than just weapons and drugs when, after a few minutes of posturing, Ahmed slid the side door back, reached in and dragged out a young woman, who M was sure was barely out of her teens.

M’s fingers itched to go for her gun, but as always she had to look at the bigger picture. Santos had his fingers in a lot of pies and his operation needed to be curtailed completely. Killing him would be a temporary delay until someone else stepped into the void. Sadly, one life didn’t weigh very heavily in such a scenario.

This was the part of the job she hated the most. Ice Queen she might be, but it was easier to keep her emotions close than wear them on her sleeve.  Shaking off her morose thoughts, she made sure she got clear pictures of the girl’s face. It was the best that she could do.

Her hands tightened on the camera when Santos stripped the girl of the few clothes she’d been wearing and began to run his hands over her flesh, twisting and prodding as if he was buying a cow at market. She thought for a moment he was going to take the girl right there, but then Ahmed reminded him how much more they could get for unspoiled goods and Santos laughed cruelly then shoved her back into Ahmed’s arms.

They confirmed shipment of several more young girls of the same age range, but varying ethnicities and agreed on a method and time of payment. M continued taking pictures until both men got back into their respective vehicles and drove off.

Turning off all her borrowed devices, M waited. She wanted to make sure both men were well out of the area before she tried to leave. Tailing Santos wasn’t a concern at the moment since she knew where and when his next meeting would happen. It was going to be a busy day.

~~~

It had been a long day.  M had met Santos for dinner after her covert operation.  He had been rather demanding of her time and her body.  The clock chimed three when she finally opened the door to her hotel room.  M showered swiftly, wanting the comfort of her bed.

Bond was once again waiting on her when she emerged from the bathroom.  She wondered if he ever slept.  He looked her up and down slowly.  There were red marks visible around her wrists with the other marks being concealed by her robe.  On instinct James swiftly took her wrist to inspect it.  M gasped with surprise at the suddenness of his touch. 

“Did he force you?”  Bonds tone was controlled.

“No, we needed closer observation.  I saw an opportunity and took it.  Although I don’t believe he would have taken no for an answer.”  M was eying the carpet.

“Are you hurt?”  There was a slight hitch to his voice when he spoke.  If she didn’t know James so well it would have been missed.

“Don’t be daft.  I have a few bruises.  I’m fine.”  She looked up to meet his eyes.

James had closed them after seeing the bruises.  He maintained his hold on her wrist; his touch was gentle but firm, rubbing circles around her wounded skin.  Before speaking, Bond opened his eyes, meeting her gaze straight on.  “I’m going to kill him.”

“You’ll do no such thing, unless it’s absolutely necessary.”  M pulled her wrist free and stepped back; she could still feel the way he made her skin burn even from a small caress.   

~~~

Sergio awoke and found the note that had been carefully placed on the pillow beside him.  _Sorry to love you and leave you, darling, but I didn't want to overstay my welcome. You were so masterful last night. I hope to hear from you soon._   He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the update! Many thanks to Persiflage and TemporaMores for beta reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A dinner meeting held at Santos’s villa a few weeks later brought the same men from the initial dinner together, but this time they had been encouraged to bring a guest.  Santos felt that the fairer sex would make the evening more enjoyable.  The dinner was relaxed but formal.  M wore a black dress, with an elegant red and black silk scarf draped across her chest, accentuating her neck and collar bones. 

Bond couldn’t take his eyes off her when she entered the room.  She appeared regal, reminding him of the night he had called her a Duchess. How long ago this seemed. At the same time, his feelings towards her remained unchanged, which made it all the harder to watch her out here, in the midst of danger, on the arm of the most dangerous person in the room.

Before dinner was served, the guests mingled on the patio and in the back garden.  M spotted James entering the villa as she was shuffled between introductions with Sergio’s guests.  She excused herself from speaking with a few of the late arrivals and mentioned needing the ladies.  She entered the villa, crossed the room and joined him by the front window.

“Tanner contacted me,” James said quietly. “Six has taken down a few of the smaller groups. We will have to act tonight as Santos will have become suspicious by now.”  He paused and M nodded, understanding.  “I imagine he’s been questioning not being able to contact some of his people.”

“He has seemed rather on edge,” M stated, straight to the point. “We will have to terminate him,” she then said, momentarily returning to her old role of M. “Six has all the relevant information. Trying to bring him in would be an impossible feat without a back-up team, and I don’t fancy having to explain deploying helicopters to the Italian PM, thank you very much.”

“OK. Fake a headache and go to your hotel room.  I’ll deal with him afterwards.”

“I’ll do no such thing.”  She gave him a steely glare. “Why don’t you fake a headache?”  Her tone was sharp.

James smirked, then leaned in and spoke softly in her ear.

“We’re being watched, you need to laugh.  Act like you can’t resist my charms.”  M expressed amusement by lifting the corner of her mouth, chuckling lightly.  Bond lifted his hand and brushed his fingers lightly over her collarbone.

“He’s still extremely jealous of you.”  M looked down at his hand.  “I don’t think that is wise.”

“I’ve been warned none too gently to keep my distance,” Bond replied huskily.

It took all of M’s willpower not to roll her eyes. “You’ve never followed directions well, have you?”

Bond ducked his head to speak softly in her ear.  Their closeness felt intimate.  Bond's fingers glided to her silk scarf gently touching the skin beneath. “You know I can’t resist temptation.  Especially when a beautiful woman is involved.”  Pure mischief showed in his eyes as well as a truth she was finding hard to ignore.

M took a shaky breath due to the sensation his fingers had caused.  She had caught movement from the corner of her eye and she lowered her hand from his chest.  “We’re about to have company.”

“Trust me,” James whispered. 

M gave a slight nod and Bond lowered his hand before stepping back.

Santos approached them.  "Evelyn, I've been looking for you."  
"I went to the ladies and happened upon James before I made my way back outside.  We were just catching up.  I haven’t seen him for days.”  M moved to Sergio’s side and took his arm.  
“I see.  James, you and I need to have a talk later.  I believe Dubois was looking for you.” 

“If you’ll excuse me.”  James crossed the room to exit to the patio.

“You two looked deep in conversation.  What were you talking about?”  Sergio grasped her wrist firmly.  
“It was nothing, just small talk.”  Not satisfied with her answer he tightened his hold.  “Oh, you know James, he was being his usual charming self.  He was complimenting my scarf.  I believe he was with me when I purchased it.”

“I don’t like him touching you.  It would be wise for the both of you to remember that.”  It was a direct warning to them both.

Dinner was uneventful.  Bond noted M caressing the side of her head every now and then throughout the meal.  Before dessert she had requested an analgesic from one of the servers. 

~~~

M pulled Santos aside after dinner while the other guests returned to the garden with their drinks.  
"Darling, I have a headache and believe I would like to go back to my hotel.  The analgesic isn’t working.  I need to rest."  She pressed her point by massaging the back side of her neck below her ear.  
"No. You'll stay with me.  Have Dominic give you something else."  He left no room for argument.  
He kept her on his arm for the next 45 minutes.  Bond was the first to make his excuses and leave.  He knew Santos was on edge and he wanted to ease the tension between him and M.

Goodnights were said as the small group took their leave.  Sergio led M back into the sitting room.  His grip was tight on her arm.  
Once inside he swung her around and backhanded her hard to the right side of her face.  M caught herself from falling onto a nearby table.  The ring he wore made the impact much worse than it would have been.  
"Did you think you could sneak off with him and I wouldn't know?"  
"No. It's not like that. We're friends."  Her voice was shaky, which was not completely an act.  The impact had hurt.  
"I saw the way he was touching you.  He needs to know his place."  Santos uttered though gritted teeth.  
He advanced on her. Pressing her against the wall and holding onto her tightly.  "You are mine until I'm finished with you. I’ll kill him before I let him touch you again."

Santos roughly squeezed her breast though her dress before he began to tug her dress up.

“Sergio, please don’t.”  M began to struggle against him when Dominic, Santos’s bodyguard, appeared.

“Mr. Bond is back.”

Santos stepped away from M, causing her to slump against the wall.  “I’m not surprised.  Send him in.”

 ~~~

When Bond entered the room the first thing he noticed was M turned slightly away from him, leaning against the wall.  She appeared disheveled and distressed.

“What the hell did you do to her?”  It took great resolve not to rush to her side.

“I reminded her of her place – as you should remember yours.  Why are you here?”

“I misplaced the address Dubois gave me for a transport we have booked for next week.  I was halfway to the hotel when I realized I didn’t have it.”  It wasn’t a lie exactly.  James had not misplaced the address but had purposefully left it to have an excuse to gain access to the villa, should he need it.

“Evelyn, get the address for Mr. Bond from my office.  I need to have a private word with James.”

As M turned towards the men to exit the room James saw the right side of her face was red and swollen. He started toward her.  Remembering the threat Santos had uttered minutes before sprang M into action.

“James, NO!” she cried as she pushed him off-centre.

The shot rang out before James could react and he slumped to the floor. Sergio crossed the room in three strides and shoved M against the wall.  He raised his hand and placed it firmly over her neck, applying just enough pressure to make her eyesight blur.

“I told you I would kill him before I let him touch you again.”  
M made quick movements with her right hand removing her brooch from the silk scarf draped around her neck.

Sergio stiffened, his arms tightening around M momentarily before he stumbled back, looking at her in shock. "You... You... What have you done?" Sergio swayed; sweat dotting his brow as pain began to enfold his body. He tried to take a step toward M, but crumpled to the floor at her feet, his body shuddering a few times before going still. M's smile was grim. She glanced down at the pretty spike brooch still clutched in her hand. She would have to remember to commend Q for his devious little weapon. Poison was such a handy thing. Jewelry is easily hidden, and no one really thinks about it being dangerous.

James pushed himself up to see M standing over Sergio's dead body.  "What happened?"  She moved quickly towards him, kneeling at his side.

 James touched her swollen face as she assessed him for injuries.  The gunshot wound was steadily oozing blood, it didn’t appear to have hit any vital organs but she couldn’t be sure.  
"He was very angry about seeing us together.  He threatened to have you killed and I wasn't sure what his plans were for me."

“Is he dead?”

M nodded.  
"What did you use?"  
"My brooch. It has poison in it."  Bond raised an eyebrow.  “Where is your phone?”  M began to pat at his pockets in search of it.

“The inside pocket of my suit.”  She obtained the phone and made quick work of calling for a medical evacuation team.

“They’ll be here in less than five minutes.”  M still hovered over James’s body.  Her breathing was rapid, the adrenaline still surging though her body.

He grimaced in pain and took a few deep breaths. 

“James.” M dipped her head down and captured his mouth in a hard kiss.  A thousand thoughts were racing though her mind.  The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun.  Startled, James focused on M's face. For once, the careful facade she wore was gone and her emotions were plain to see. It was clear she had doubts but also that his feelings were reciprocated. What this meant for them and their professional lives, he did not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started the next part...hoping they keep talking to me as they have the past week. Hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
